Breaking a Heartbreaker's Heart
by asdfgay
Summary: Oshitari Yuushi has taken a liking to Mukahi Gakuto, crossdressing as a girl. Is it love or just Yuushi's desire to break another heart? AU.


A/N: A new fanfic to get over my depression of losing all my work on my laptop because it needs to get reformat because I think I really damaged the program itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis because if I do, the shounen category would have an ai in the end.

* * *

><p>Mukahi Gakuto is undoubtedly a boy from a wealthy family. Not from a filthy rich family, a well-to-do perhaps, but still not over-the-top rich. And now he look in absolute disdain at the his image reflected in the huge mirror. Because his image is a <em>she.<em>

Now, why would a boy from the noble family of Mukahi dress in an outfit so befitting that it hurts his pride deeply. True enough, even without wearing girl's clothes, Gakuto would have been mistaken as a girl. His short bob style hair frames his small face delicately. His height is also small for a person his age. He is normally the shortest in his class and year and to add to his annoyance, some girls are even taller than he is.

The said condition branched out because of his father's business. His stern father wants him to marry someone of high stature in the society and be friends with guys from a family who owns a company or two. Therefore, his Mom oh-so-subtly insisted he dressed as a girl. Being the good (forced) son he was, he complied. He really knew his Mother always wants a daughter.

And don't get him start on the shopping trip.

He plopped down back on the bed, hopes that tomorrow at Hyoutei would be uneventful and he will not catch any person's eye.

_Boy, how wrong he is._

* * *

><p>Oshitari Yuushi sighed out of boredom on his seat near the window. There is nothing to catch the tensai's eyes for these passed few days and no one interests him much. But his eyes flickered momentarily as the teacher announced a student—a late enrollee—coming to Hyoutei.<p>

"Mukahi Gakuto-kun will be your new classmate."

Oshitari's mind clicked at the name and gazes at the door blankly. Uninterested in the boy that will enter in the classroom in a matter of time. With a split second, his eyes turned from jaded to engross. The he he's expecting is a she.

The girl has short red hair and bangs cut jagged across her forehead. A plain black hair band adorns her hair. Though Yuushi would admit that the girl is lacking on the chest and height department, the guys—including him—eye the girl with predator like eyes. The mini skirt exposed her nice pair of legs that even the tensai can't help but drool at the sight.

Mukahi Gakuto is not the exact definition of drop dead gorgeous in Yuushi's vocabulary or a supermodel material with her height. But there is something about the girl that made Yuushi attracted to her like a moth to a flame. She is pretty but more on the cute side, really cute, if you asked the tensai.

A girl in the front rows raises her hand in the air and the teacher immediately called her out.

"Mukahi-chan, not to be disrespectful or anything but why is your name a guy's?"

Gakuto blushed profusely at the question he is avoiding. Though he'd expected somebody will ask it.

"M-my parents n-named me after my… MY UNCLE!" he suddenly exclaimed, earning a few chuckles around the room.

"Mukahi-kun, you can sit behind Oshitari, that guy wearing glasses near the window."

Gakuto looked at the boy sitting on near the window. The boy is hot, in all sense of the word. He is even smirking a little perversely at him as he shudders and walks through his new seat.

As he settled down, he noticed that he can't see anything aside from the boy's back. Considering the boy is almost 5'10" and he is only a mere 5'3". He figured it is a good position, since the teacher won't notice him with the boy obscuring the sensei's view of him.

Meanwhile, a certain silver-haired guy watched in slight enjoyment as he looks on at the tensai and the princess.

* * *

><p>"I am Oshitari Yuushi," the tensai's sexy Kansai accent travelled to Gakuto's ears. He noticed how the boy in front of him is drawling out his voice and practically purring it on his ears. Though he would admit that the voice is lewd and sexy at the same time.<p>

"Mukahi Gakuto." He replied before the tensai turned his back on him again. To admit the truth, he is a little disappointed that the exchange was a sheer act of respect and politeness.

As the bell rang signaling for lunch break, Gakuto was immediately pulled out by a certain strawberry blonde in his class.

"Gaku-chan, what are you doing here? And dressed as a girl?" Jirou said in a manic whisper.

"Look, I didn't what to be here, just so you know."

"But you look so sugoi like a girl!" the narcoleptic exclaimed loudly causing a few people to stare at them warily.

"Shhhh…" Gakuto hissed as Jirou covered his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Oshitari," Atobe drawled at the person on the other side of the table. Said person looks up from a romance novel and stares at the smirking diva across him.<p>

"What is it, Atobe?" he asked uninterestedly.

"Mukahi Gakuto," Atobe answered curtly, watching as the tensai quickly gained an apparent interest in the conversation at the mention of Gakuto's name.

"Geki dasa daze." Shishido mumbled under his breath, "What the hell is wrong with you, Oshitari? Taking an interest over a guy?"

"Speak for yourself, Shishido," he answered calmly which earned him a small blush on the capped-wearing teen, "Besides, Mukahi Gakuto is a she."

At the mention of this, Shishido's eyes widened a bit. His friend is surely not planning on what he thinks he's planning, right?

"Pretty cute, Shishido," Atobe said smugly, "Too bad you are not on our class or else you could have seen Oshitari drool at the sight of that flat-chested's legs."

Now, it's Shishido's turn to gape._ Did Atobe just said that the Oshitari Yuushi—resident tensai (pervert, if you asked him)—is drooling over a flat-chested girl?_

"Atobe, you have seen the girl. I am pretty sure the way you smirk a while ago meant that you are thinking perverted things about her."

"That would be you, Oshitari," Atobe haughtily retorted, "She's impishly cute but not really my type."

"I guess," Shishido butted in the conversation before it turned into a whole talk that is practically dripping with lots of sarcasm and innuendos, "You are not thinking what I think you are thinking, aren't you, Oshitari," he raised an eyebrow at the tensai calmly sipping his tea.

"Shishido, I never knew you can read minds," the tensai answered simply. Playing with the completely mind-boggling discussion.

The capped-teen groaned in exasperation as Atobe smirked at Oshitari.

"Fine, Oshitari. I never seen you this interested before. I am going to give her to you since I want to see what a tensai can do to that little princess. And I would have loved to see you put your so-called magic to work."

"Your choice, Oshitari," Shishido grumbled at the two of them. The last time Oshitari played with a girl, the girl almost took a suicide for what the megane-wearing did to her. Oshitari smirked knowingly at him.

The three of them are the Alpha males of the school. Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi and Shishido Ryou. Everyone would have known those names in all sides of Japan. Those three are practically the most ruthless guys you will ever meet in you whole life—and probably the hottest, too.

Atobe Keigo. He is rich—very rich that he can almost buy Japan and still have spare to buy a country in Europe. And that is not speaking in hyperbole. Aside from that, he is most known for being a narcissist and a playboy. He broke one too many hearts and turned down on what looks like the half of Japan's female population.

Shishido Ryou. He is probably the most kind of the three. He is a very prideful guy but an incident changed his life and it is rumored that he has a girlfriend – or boyfriend—that no one knew about.

And last but definitely not the least, Oshitari Yuushi. He is a tensai—a genius in all sense of the word. He wore glasses that made girls swoon at the sight and he is known as the most perverted of the three; though the tensai himself prefers to call it as _the appreciation of the beautifuls_. Everyone would gladly say that this person is a gentleman but never let this man have your heart fully because he'll end up crushing it in small pieces.

He is a playboy like Atobe but he chooses who he plays with. The girls he toys are those who are vulnerable-looking with hearts made of porcelain. He loved watching them break down in absolute agony and despair. He prefers to do it after he has taken everything from the girl, the state where she is happy and he will tore her down.

He smirked as he eyed his prey—Mukahi Gakuto—with outmost interest. Given a fact, Oshitari Yuushi is kind but to a girl he toys with, the perfect word would be devil. His heart is covered in thick glaciers that nobody can melt, let alone, break.

He never realized how wrong he can be at that point on.

* * *

><p>AN: This is sort of a prologue for the story. I know I am more of a humor writer but I am trying on at angst and drama. This plot suddenly came over me as I space out during our History class on the few times I am not sleeping on it. ;D

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
